L'histoire d'une correspondance
by cicilu
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'une correspondance entre deux sœurs, l'une, Mélissa atteinte d'une maladie grave ne pouvant plus sortir de sa chambre regardant la mer par sa fenêtre en rêvant d'aventure et de piraterie. L'autre Gabby, étudiante en journalisme pour qui le bonheur de sa sœur importe plus que toute autres choses. Pour elle, elle embarquera sur le Red Force et vivra pour deux.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

Nous sommes le 4 mai il est 9h30du matin et mon nom est Melissa Evans. Aujourd'hui aurait été mon anniversaire, j'aurais eu 29 ans si la maladie ne m'avait pas emporté il y a des années de cela. Apres un combat acharné de plus de 13 ans la mort m'a finalement accueilli à l'âge de 24 ans. A cette époque j'étais une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds cendres et au sourire rêveur, ce sourire je pense ne l'avoir jamais ôter de mon visage marqué par la fatigue. Il avait orné mes lèvres jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à ma mort.

Au début de cette histoire j'allais avoir 24 ans. Si vous avez bien lu le début de ce récit vous remarquerez que c'était l'année de ma mort alors tous vous vous demanderez à quoi bon écrire une histoire si courte, qu'a-t-il bien pu m'arriver cette année là. La réponse est simple: à moi rien. Ce n'est pas mon histoire que je vais vous raconter mais celle de ma sœur. Durant son aventure elle a réalisé nos rêves à toute les deux et elle continuera bien après ma mort car rien n'arrête une quête de liberté.


	2. Chapter 2: La maladie

_**Chapitre1:**__** La maladie**_

L'océan. Petite je vivais dans une maison au bord de la plage. Je me souviens encore de la sensation de la douce chaleur du soleil sur mon visage, de l'odeur iodée chatouillant mes narines, de la brise marine faisant voleter mes cheveux et des vagues qui me léchaient les pieds en venant mourir sur le rivage. Tous ces plaisirs me sont aujourd'hui interdits. Alors je rêvais. Je me tournais vers la fenêtre et observais les oiseaux voler au loin m'imaginant à leur cote menant leurs vies palpitantes pleines de découvertes et de voyages hors des quatre murs de ma chambre. Oui le seul bonheur que la maladie ne m'enlèvera pas est de rêver.

- Mademoiselle Evans il est temps de prendre vos médicaments.

C'était Mme Fleur la vieille infirmière du village. Elle était a la retraite depuis bientôt 4 ans mais continuait tout de même a s'occuper de moi. Après les années une certaines complicité était née entre elle et moi je pense que nous nous sortions l'une l'autre de cette solitude qui avait pris possession de nos vies. Au moment du diagnostique de ma maladie j'avais 14 ans, je vivais une existence d'adolescente bien remplie et avais beaucoup d'amis pour qui je comptais énormément mais au fil des années leurs visites se faisaient de plus en plus en plus espacées jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Je ne leur en voulais pas après tout il était sans doute préférable qu'ils ne me voient pas comme ça rongée par la maladie faible, je e pouvais même pas sortir de mon lit.

Je sortis de mon éternelle contemplation pour me tourner vers elle avec un sourire. Mme Fleur était une vieille femme qui inspirait la confidence avec ses cheveux argentés et ses yeux rieurs.

- A quoi bon? Soufflai-je

Car après tout c'était vrai à quoi bon me battre le jeu était perdu d'avance je le voyais dans les yeux de M. Roque à chacune de ses visites, malgré tous ses efforts j'étais arrivée au bout de ma vie.

-Voyons Melissa tu sais bien qu'il ne faut jamais abandonner! Qu'avaient dis les médecins le jour de ta première crise ?

-Pas plus de cinq ans.

-Pas plus de cinq ans et regarde toi maintenant, une magnifique jeune fille de bientôt 24 ans.

-Vous avez raison! Riais-je. La mort ne viendra pas me chercher de si tôt.

-Evidement que j'ai raison. Comme toujours. S'exclama-t-elle en se relevant de la chaise ou elle s'était installée.

-Vous ne devez en aucun cas laisser une vieille dame comme moi. Poursuit-elle. Sinon qui me résumera avec tant d'enthousiasme tout les livres qu'elle dévore? Ah ca non! Rho la jeunesse toujours aussi pessimiste...

Sur quoi elle se lança dans un de ces eternels discours sur la société d'autre fois et sur leur vision de la vie. Je souris ne l'écoutant déjà plus et caressais doucement la reliure d'un livre posé sur la petite table de nuit en pin. Je l'avais terminé ce matin. C'était ma jeune sœur Gabrielle qui me les ramenés des iles voisines ou elle faisait ses études de journalisme. Elle était passionnée de littérature et souhaitait devenir écrivain. Nous correspondions par lettre depuis bientôt un mois n'ayant pas les moyens de nous procurer des den-den mushis.

-Mme Fleur?

-Oui mademoiselle?

-Elle vous manque à vous aussi n'est-ce pas ? Demandai-je doucement

- Oui mademoiselle elle me manque.


	3. Chapter 3:Gabby

_**Chapitre 2:**__**Gabby**_

_**NDA:** _

_**Bonjour tout le monde. Je sais que j'ai déjà poster le prologue et le premier chapitre mais que je ne vous avez encore rien dis. Ceci est ma première fanfiction sur le monde de One Piece et ma première fanfic tout court d'ailleurs alors n'hésitez pas à me faire des suggestions par commentaire. Je suis ouverte aux critiques bonnes ou mauvaises du moment qu'elles soient constructives. N'étant pas excellente en orthographe voir mauvaise donc je vous demande d'avance de m'excuser pour les éventuelles fautes. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^. **_

POV Melissa

-Mélissa, Mélissa réveillez-vous!

La voix de Mme Fleur et le bruit de ses talons résonnant sur le vieux parquet sonnaient dans ma tête encore embrouillée par ce sommeil sans rêve auquel j'étais à présent habituée.

-Mais voyons levez vous. Poursuit-elle en tirant d'un coup sec sur les rideaux de ma chambre.

Si la douce voix de la retraitée avait échoué, les rayons solaires eux achevèrent de me réveiller. En ouvrant les yeux j'aperçu le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel. Surprise je lui demandais:

-Quelle heure est-il?

-Oh il est bientôt midi je viens de rentrer du marché.

-Midi. Répétai-je incrédule. Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas réveiller? Poursuivi-je

-Votre sommeil avait l'air si profond que je n'ai pas oser. S'excusa-t-elle

J'avais jusque là réussi à garder un rythme de vie plus ou moins normal. Je me sentais depuis une semaine partir de plus en plus à la dérive chose qui m'inquiétait malgré moi.

-Mademoiselle? Vous êtes toujours avec moi?

-Oui pourquoi cette question?

-Je vous parlais de la décoration du village pour la fête de la moisson et vous n'avez même pas bronché.

-Ne t'en fais pas je t'écoutais. La rassurai-je

Ah la fête de la moisson ça allait bientôt faire 7 ans que je ne m'y étais pas rendue. Nous vivions sur une petite ile estivale de South Blue. Elle était éloignée de tout et généralement épargnée par les pirates mais ne possédait aucune perspective d'avenir pour les jeunes comme ma sœur qui préféraient donc s'exiler vers les iles voisines.

-Ai-je reçu une lettre de ma sœur? M'enquis-je avec espoir

-Oui tout à l'heure vous dormiez encore. M'expliqua-t-elle en e tendant la dite lettre.

J'ouvris avec impatience l'enveloppe tant attendue qui devait m'informer de la date de la prochaine visite de ma Gabby

Gabrielle Evans Royaume de St Uran

05 juin

Ma sœur, Ma très chère sœur si seulement je pouvais me libérer pour rentrer et assister à la fête de la moisson seulement mes études et mon travail me prennent tout mon temps libre. Je me souviens parfaitement des fêtes de mon enfance: je sortais discrètement de la maison une fois la nuit tombée pour vous suivre toi et tes amis. Une fois que tu m'avais aperçu tu commençais par me gronder doucement en prenant ton visage dur puis tu me prenais par la main me souriant avec espièglerie en m'emmenant avec toi. Nous restions à la fête et dansions toutes les deux jusqu'à minuit. Quand les parents nous voyaient rentrer ensemble alors qu'ils me croyaient endormie bien sagement dans ma chambre Papa me faisait les gros yeux alors que Maman s'esclaffait finissant par tous nous entrainer dans son hilarité. Comme j'étais heureuse. Je dois dire que je regrette cette douce époque. Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression de ne jamais m'arrêter de courir...

POV Gabrielle

Je me réveillais ce matin en retard et avec l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques heures. Mes études me prenaient vraiment énormément de mon temps et me fatiguaient de plus en plus. Nous étions au milieu du mois de juin et les examens d'entrée au cours supérieure demandaient beaucoup de préparation et de travail. Menant des études de journalisme et étant très exigeante je n'avais encore aucune idée du sujet que j'allais choisir comme thème de mon reportage, chose qui avait une grande tendance à m'angoisser.

Chassant mes pensées tourmentées loin de mon esprit je me levais dans l'intention de prendre une douche et contemplas mon reflet dans le miroir. Mes cheveux bruns en bataille, ma peau d'une blancheur rare et mes yeux verts sapins rougis par la fatigue.

- Comment j'allais rattraper ce désastre? Me demandai-je complètement désemparée

Je rentrais dans la douche me détendant instantanément au contact de l'eau chaude sur mon corps. L'eau, elle me rappelait mon village d'enfance. Un très beau village au bord de la mer et bordé par des plaines d'herbe verte. Il y faisait doux tout au long de l'année et ce même en hiver. J'étais venue m'installer au royaume de St Uran il y a de cela un an et m'y étais finalement bien habituée. J'avais un travail, un appartement bien situé et malgré ma timidité un petit ami : Colin qui avait réussi l'exploit de séduire la jeune fille la plus taciturne de l'ile. J'aurais pu y être bien si seulement il ne manquait pas une personne, la plus importante, une femme primordiale dans ma vie : ma sœur Mélissa.

Je fermais les robinets d'eau avec un soupir et m'enroula dans une serviette. Il fallait que je me dépêche ou j'aillais finir par arriver vraiment en retard cette fois-ci.

_**Voilà alors vous verrez que dans les quatres cinq premiers chapitres sont très courts et l'histoire ne commence pas vraiment, j'ai préférer écrire sur la relation**_

_**qu'entretiennent les deux soeurs ce qui est la base de mon histoire. Alors j'espère que ça vous a plu si oui (ou si non :() laisser de reviews pour que je puisse m'améliorer.**_

_**P.S: Merci aux personnes qui m'ont laisser ces reviews encourrageantes.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 3 : Collin**_

Gabby ! vociféra une voix que je ne connaissais qu'en colère.

Oui ? Répondis-je taquine

Tu es encore en retard. Tu sais combien de place il y a dans ce bar ?

Une vingtaine ? Je tente

Oui une vingtaine et un sais combien coute un verre ici ?

Environ 20 Berry

Oui environ 20 Berry. Et 20 Berry fois 20 places ca fait ?

Quatre…

Six cents ! me coupa-t-il. Tu viens de me faire perdre six cents Berry.

Pas du tout soufflai-je exaspérée

Pardon ?!

Rien, rien

Et il se lança dans une explication des dommages que créait mon manque de ponctualité. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir à vrai dire. Mes retards ne lui portaient certes pas autant préjudice qu'il se plaisait à raconter mais étaient tout de même assez courants.

Puis se calmant et me parlant d'un ton plus doux et mielleux il commença :

Dis moi Gabrielle tu serais libre pour travailler demain soir ?

Demain ? Non désolée je ne travaille pas la nuit c'est trop dangereux

Allez ma femme me tanne depuis des semaines pour que nous allions diner

…

Je te donne tout ton week-end prochain. Persévère-t-il

Ca marche je cède

Tant mieux. Je sors j'ai quelques courses à faire.

Quelques courses mon œil oui. Cet homme répugnant avait plutôt l'intention de tromper sa femme – une dame aigrie et alcoolique- avec une jeune femme qu'il avait séduit par je ne sais quel miracle.

Je soupirais en regardant les hommes devant moi. Des sois disant pirates n'ayant sans doute jamais pris la mer terrorisant de pauvres villageois. Rassemblant toute la bonne volonté dont je pouvais faire preuve je m'emparais d'un torchon et allais nettoyer le bazar que les derniers occupants avaient laissé sur une table.

000

-Chérie ? fit une voix

- Colin ! M'écriai-je en me jetant dans ses bras.

Colin était un beau jeune homme aux cheveux châtains clairs et aux yeux gris orageux. Il était assez grand et me dépassait de deux têtes.

Nous nous étions rencontrer dans un magasin de vêtements ou il était vendeur. Après m'avoir conseiller il m'avait suivi durant toute la journée jusqu'à ce que je lui accorde un rendez vous la semaines suivante. Si j'étais au départ bien décidée à me montrer désagréable avec lui- il me faisait perdre mon précieux temps- je me laissai finalement convaincre de lui accorder un deuxième rendez vous puis u troisième et ainsi de suite. Je ne comprendrais jamais ce qui l'avais fais tomber sous mon charme. J'étais une fille extrêmement studieuse timide et réservée, rêvant d'aventure et de voyage, lui était un garçon jovial et souriant, venant d'une famille aisée et qui n'avait pas à se soucier du lendemain.

On se voit toujours demain soi ? Me demanda-t-il avec son délicieux sourire en coins.

Non je suis désolée mais M. Thomson m'a demander de faire la fermeture du bar.

Tu es sérieuse ? Hier tu ne pouvais pas car tu devais trouver le sujet de ton reportage- et à ce que je sache tu n'as pas encore avancé -, ce soir tu dois écrire à ta sœur – je comprends je sais à quel point elle compte pour toi- mais moi alors. Ecoute tout ce que je veux c'est qu'on passe des moments ensembles en amoureux. Argumenta-t-il en me prenant les mains.

Je sais je te promets de nous réserver le week-end prochain

Merci mon cœur. Dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras tendrement

Tu as retrouvé du travail ? M'enquis-je avec intérêt

Si j'étais finalement assez heureuse qu'il l'ai fait, sa technique de drague lui avait couter son job pour cause de je cite « dissertation du poste ». Alors bien qu'il n'avait aucunes difficultés financières vivant aux crochets de ses parents, il cherchait un emploi.

Oui ce matin au port ouest je vais aider à l'entretient des navires amarrés.

C'est génial ! Me réjoui-je pour lui

Je savais qu'il avait horreur de rester sans rien faire.

Et mademoiselle. M'interpella u n client

Je te laisse le devoir m'appelle. Riais-je en saluant mon ami.

000

Pov Mélissa

…tu te rends compte Mélissa, j'ai un petit ami. Moi. Si tu savais à quel point je suis heureuse. Petit à petit il me sort de ma bulle, et me rassure tellement, j'en oublierais presque les examens. Et toi ma sœur, comment se passe la vie dans ce cher village ? J'attends ta prochaine lette alors tache de ne pas trop tarder.

Avec tous les bisous et les câlins de South Blue.

Ta sœur Gabby

P.S : mes salutations à Mme Fleur.

Alors ? s'enquit la vielle dame depuis le salon.

Elle nous salue. Répondis-je souriante


End file.
